OverThrown
by Lexial147
Summary: Agrabah's got trouble coming in the horizon. Will Aladdin and the gang be able to stop them? Rated for future chapters. Chapter Four is up! Sucess! Check out the real chapter four, please? Reviews make chapters come faster... they really do! On hiatus.. :
1. First impressions!

Thanks for checking out my first fanfiction on fanfiction.net! Well let's waste no time and head straight in there!

Disclaimer- Aladdin, Jasmine, Abu, etc, or any of the cities are owned by Disney, not me. I am getting no profit from this fanfiction. The only characters I own are the ones I have created.... Prince Karraka, Kayna, Yashni, and the city Carok.

**Over-Thrown**

The sun rose steadily above the streets of Agrabah. Many were already up, busy setting up their stalls and markets for the daily sales.

Many children were up playing, causing mischief, just being children. Not aware that they were being watched-

"What to do today?" asked a dark haired boy gazing out the palace windows. "What do you think Abu?"

"Awaddin! Awaddin!" screeched Abu pointing towards a large group in the desert approached Agrabah.

"Oh, right. Prince Karraka is coming today. Guess we need to get changed then?" Aladdin replied, tugging at his ragged vest.

"Yes, it does"

Aladdin and Abu spun round to come face to face with-

"Jasmine!"

"Uh-huh" she replied. "Get changed soon. Prince Karraka should be here within the hour". Jasmine replied, straightening her purple top, she was wearing her best clothes.

"Alright, come on Abu", Abu jumped onto Aladdin's arm and they walked off to his room.

"JASMINE?", called the Sultan.

"In here father!"

"Ah", said the Sultan as he walked into the room. "I just came to say that Prince Karraka's visit is just formal, none of that Suitor business anymore".

"I know father, and so does Aladdin".

"Aladdin? Oh, yes..... yes, why of course he does! He shall be dressed appropriately, yes?"

"Yes, father. Abu as well"

"I can see why the monkey", squawked a voice. "But why the heroic parrot?" Iago scratched his chest with his beak, the gold vest irritating his feathers, his feathered hat falling down into his eyes.

"Iago, it's the Princes first visit. We must give a good impression, all of us. He soon shall be Sultan of his city, Carok, and we must have a good relationship", replied Jasmine.

"So? I don't see the Genie dressed up!"

"Trust me Iago, I feel for you _and_ me", in a burst of smoke, Genie appeared. Wearing a creme vest with gold trimmings. "Jas, do I have to? I mean clothes are so last millennium!"

"Look Prince Karraka will only be here for a couple of days, just hang in there. Please?"

"Oh, fine! But anymore then that, I'm out!" cried Iago.

"Now, where is Carpet?" asked the Sultan as he wondered out the room.

"Jas? This any better?" asked Aladdin as he and Abu entered wearing their best clothes.

"Much. Look, Prince Karraka's just reached the gates", replied Jasmine, pointing to the group.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well thanks for checking this out, and please, (if you have time) leave a review, and I will reply to them in the next chapter! One review and I shall continue, thanks again!


	2. Arrival in Agrabah!

I got reviews!! Yay! I'm so pleased, some people like my story! I'll answer them at the bottom of this! Thanks!

Disclaimer- I don't own Aladdin, Jasmine, Abu, Genie...etc. Owned by Disney. I own Kayna, Yashni and Prince Karraka.

**Chapter Two- Arrival in Agrabah**

"Agrabah, finally!", whispered a young woman to the older woman beside her. "Any more of Karraka's complaining. My head would of exploded!"  
  
"Kayna. Enough of that please", replied the woman. Straightening her robes and running her fingers through her curly black hair.  
  
"Sorry Yashni. I guess I'm just a bit excited about being back. It's been so many years", Kayna sighed. "Princess Jasmine was only a little child when we left. Now she'll be an adult and.... everything will have changed". She twisted round her fingers, and fidgeted. Her red shoulder top was rough against her skin, her trousers and slip shoes covered in sand.  
  
"And you'll be missing Racko", Yashni grinned.  
  
"Racko.... yes I am. But I have wrote him a letter, a couple more months of working for Prince Karraka and we can pay for mothers medicine. And... I can go back home, hopefully".  
  
"Course you will dear. Your father might be back before then".  
  
"He might, then again he might not. The sea calls to him, and he must answer".  
  
"Kayna!", shouted a guard. "Run ahead and tell them to open the gates!"  
  
"Yes, sir", Kayna replied, before sprinting ahead of the group toward the gates. "Excuse me, sir. Could you please open the gates? Prince Karraka is approaching".  
  
"And who may you be?", the guard growled at her, the muscles in his face twitching.  
  
"Kayna, sir. One of Prince Karraka's servants.", she took a step back from the guard.  
  
"Very well". He pushed the gates open, one at a time. He just finished as the group approached.  
  
"Come now Kayna!", called Prince Karraka.  
  
"Yes, your highness", replied Kayna, as she followed.  
  
At the palace-  
  
"Aladdin, they have arrived", said Jasmine.  
  
"Come now you two! We must meet them at the gates!" called the Sultan, heading out the door.  
  
"Ready?" asked Jasmine.  
  
"Sure" replied Aladdin. "Come on Abu". Abu jumped upon his shoulder and they walked down to the gates....

Okays, there chapter two.... done!!

Review replies- **Amandadragon**- Thank you for reviewing! Yay! I know they would be dust, but I like dust! So ha! lol, only joking with you! Yay, aww, it's okay that you didn't review first and I do know who you are! lol, nice idea but do we really want to picture that scene? Oh, like my rating? It's PG-13, violence is coming! mwhahaha!! lol, better go!

**flute chica** - Thanks for the review, and here's your update now!! Than you!!

Thanks for reading, and remember to review... clickty click.... thats the sound I should be hearing right now! lol, byes!


	3. Introductions

Heyas!! Sorry for the very long wait, I'm really really really sorry!! New classes at school have taken all my time..... but I'm back! Sorry, this chapter ain't that interesting, but it needs to be said and done nether the less...

Thanks for all the lovely reviews!! I loved reading them!! Hope to get some more this chapter though!

Disclaimer- Don't own, never will. I only own my own characters... Kayna, Yashni, Racko, Prince Karraka and the city of Carok

**Chapter Three- Introductions**

"The palace certainly is big", said Yashni as they approached.  
  
"It's even bigger than I remembered. So is the town, population must have grown", replied Kayna.  
  
"You used to live here Kayna?" asked Prince Karraka, looking down from his Camel.  
  
"Yes, your highness. When I was quite small, then we moved to Carok".  
  
"Ah, I see", he replied before turning away.  
  
"Is that the Sultan, Kayna?", Yashni asked pointing towards an old looking man, with a white beard wearing a creme turban and outfit.  
  
"Yes, he hasn't changed one bit!" giggled Kayna before gesturing to a girl with long black hair tied back. "And there's Princess Jasmine. That's strange..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's just that, I don't remember a boy living in the palace", Kayna puzzled at the black haired boy, standing beside Jasmine.  
  
"He could be Jasmine's boyfriend?" asked Yashni.  
  
"Probably so, but I guess we'll soon find out". They had reached the palace and were about to be greeted.  
  
"Prince Karraka! Pleasure to meet you. Welcome to Agrabah!", the Sultan smiled warmly.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine, thank you for welcoming me into your grand city. One day I hope to return your generosity. I hope you don't mind me bringing along a few of my servants, Yashni, Kayna and my two guards Razack and Jowa".  
  
"Not at all. This is my daughter, Jasmine and her future husband Aladdin".  
  
"Ah, so this is the man, Princess Jasmine is to wed?", asked Prince Karraka, getting off his Camel.  
  
"Yes. Nice to meet you Prince Karraka".  
  
"You too, Aladdin", he smiled. "Yashni, Kayna. Please take my Camel to get food and water, then report back to me, understood?"  
  
"Yes, Prince Karraka", replied the two.  
  
"Kayna, you do remember where to go?", he asked, eyes narrowed.  
  
"Yes, your highness. I do".  
  
"Good, now off you go", he waved them away.  
  
Yashni grabbed hold of the Camels reigns and pulled it to follow her. "So Kayna, where to?"  
  
"Back the way we came Yashni. Don't you pay attention to your surroundings?".  
  
"Enough of your cheek, or no more letters to Racko", smiled Yashni.  
  
"Alright, alright. Come on", Kayna led Yashni and the Camel back through the town.  
  
"Prince Karraka, how about some breakfast?" asked the Sultan.  
  
"A splendid idea", Prince Karraka replied and followed the Sultan.  
  
"Aladdin, are you coming?" asked Jasmine.  
  
"No, I'm not that hungry. I'm just going to go into town for a while. I'll be back soon", Aladdin smiled. "Promise".  
  
"Alright. Bye", Jasmine replied before walking away.

Another chapter done... many to come!!! Please review, and I'll try to have the next chapter up shortly. Please no flamers, helpful comments will be happily accepted.

Byes!


	4. Talking of Letters and Thieves

I'm really sorry to those who read the 'fake' chapter four.... I have no idea on earth how that got uploaded and not the real chapter four... Anyways I have transferred this story on to a blank disc so there shouldn't be any more chapter confusion... I hope!

Thanks to all those who have reviewed, and just to make up for taking so long with Chapter three, I have gotten this up really fast, I hope! Here we go...

Disclaimer- I do not own Disney _or _Aladdin, if I did I would probably be sitting on a pile of money laughing evally, and screaming 'I'm rich! I'm rich!'. At the moment I am sitting on a sivel chair and have no money... still think I own Disney?..... No, thought not.

**_Chapter Four- Talking of Letters and Thieves_**

Aladdin and Abu walked into the centre of town.  
  
"Beets! Get your fresh Beets here! Beets!"  
  
"Vases! Hand made Vases! A pretty Vase for a pretty Lady!"  
  
"Melons! Refreshing Melons"  
  
The offers were endless. Aladdin walked buy the markets and stalls, shaking his head and sometimes a "No thanks".  
  
Meanwhile-  
  
"Agrabah is a pretty place", said Yashni, who was standing next to the Camel which was lapping up water.  
  
"Sure is. Think Prince Karraka's royal Camel will be fine will second-class apples?", asked Kayna, holding up two red apples.  
  
"Kayna, stop kidding around", smiled Yashni. "He needs first!"  
  
"Well these will do", Kayna wiped them on her now sand-free trousers, giving them a shine. "Nice and shiny. Here you go", she held one towards the Camel which accepted graciously.  
  
"Kayna, what were you saying about a letter to Racko, earlier?"  
  
"Well he said he would write ahead, and send it here. I wrote him one back, but I'll have to send it later tonight".  
  
"Oh, no you won't", snapped Yashni.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"That would mean going out without Prince Karraka's permission. You can't say your sending a letter to your boyfriend as... well..."  
  
"Well what?", Kayna asked. "Tell me Yashni.  
  
"Prince Karraka, well he likes you, er very much".  
  
"I don't care, I don't need his approval to get out".  
  
"And how are you going to do that then?"  
  
"I'll improvise", Kayna smirked handing over the second apple to the Camel.  
  
"That's all you ever do", sighed Yashni.  
  
The other side of the water stall-  
  
"There they are Abu", muttered Aladdin under his breath. "What do you think there up to?"  
  
Abu sat silently, licking his lips at the mere sight of the Jewels on display at the stall.  
  
"Abu!", hissed Aladdin. "Pay attention!"  
  
He crept forward, ducking behind the water stall. Watching carefully at the two servants. Why would Prince Karraka bring servants and guards? Maybe they knew.....  
  
"Waa!", Aladdin cried as water was thrown from a window, right on top of him.  
  
Kayna and Yashni were laughing at the wet boy.  
  
"Isn't that Aladdin?", asked Kayna, who suddenly stopped laughing.  
  
"Oh my, it is", the girls rushed over. "We're really sorry Sir, we didn't know it was you"  
  
"It's alright", Aladdin squeezed the water out his hat.  
  
"May we escort you back to the Palace, sir?", asked Yashni.  
  
"It's okay, really".  
  
"I insist, sir. Kayna, get Prince Karraka's Camel and I'll meet you back at the palace".  
  
"Alright Yashni", replied Kayna smiling, as she went back to get the Camel. She lightly tugged the Camels reins, bring its head back up from lapping water. "Come on now, we have to get you back to your Master. Or I'm in trouble", she pulled the reins hard and the Camel obediently followed, Yashni and Aladdin were already near the palace.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
"Prince Karraka, I'm delighted you made it here safely. I heard a group of thieves are travelling round these parts", the Sultan said before taking a bite out of an apple.  
  
"Thieves?", Prince Karraka's face crumpled, his eyes stood still.  
  
"Do not worry, you are safe. My guards are on the look out for them", the Sultan reassured.  
  
"Oh yes.. I'm sure. Sorry", he took a deep breath and rubbed the back of his head. "I've heard of them.... not a nice bunch, as I have been told".  
  
"Yes, they are not. They'll soon be caught though, I'm sure".  
  
"Could I please be excused for just a moment. I need a quick word with one of my guards?".  
  
"Certainly".  
  
Prince Karraka nodded towards Jowa, and he slipped outside the room, Jowa tailing him.  
  
"What is it, Prince?", Jowa asked, confused at the Prince's sudden change of mood.  
  
"I want you to ride out, now. Find the men and tell them to be on their guard! Tell them I'm disappointed at them, they should not have been seen yet!", Prince Karraka hissed. "Tell them the plan is still the same, strike in two nights. Understood?".  
  
"Yes, my Prince", nodded Jowa. He quickly walked out of the palace to complete his task.  
  
"Two nights....", murmured Prince Karraka as he re-entered the room and sat down at the table, apologising to his hosts....

_to be continued....._

Okays... I hope this is now the _right _chapter or I shall go bang my head on the stone wall.... when I find one. Please Review, no flames please. Helpful comments will be excepted. Sorry if chapters aren't that long, School likes to give out heavy loads of homework..... Again sorry bout the mix-up. I'm only human.... or am I?

Til next time, byes!


End file.
